Wander
Wander is the main character in Wander Over Yonder. He is an overly-optimistic, fun-loving intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his best friend and trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. The creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. Physical appearance Wander is a tangerine being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He has three black stripes of beard hair on his chin. He is usually seen with a big floppy green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He also wears sky blue shoes the same colour of Sylvia with white aglets, and a black stripe in the middle of the shoes. He is rarely seen without a wide smile. Personalityhttp://wanderoveryonder.wikia.com/wiki/Wander?action=edit&section=2 Optimism Wander is very optimistic, friendly, into music, and in many ways, annoying. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all againstLord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. He travels the galaxy, called Yander, helping people no matter what. Powers and Abilities Cartoon Physiology: 'Wander is obviously a cartoon. He has demonstrated feats that would completely deny the laws of physics. He has shown that he is capable of preforming feats such as randomly appearing from one location to the other within seconds, while being chased by Lord Hater running off the screen then coming back on the other side running over Hater in the process.In ''The Greatest and The Good Deed he is able to quickly switch costumes and play different roles of people and even more bizarre feats. 'Superspeed: '''When chased by Lord Hater in The Picnic, he has to keep running to dodge Hater's lasers. '''Niceness: '''Like the "New Series" promo said, "He's the friendliest face in outer space." He is seen not misbehaving, even with Lord Hater. But in ''The Good Deed, he does not help Lord Hater with his ship. However, he still keeps his over-friendly demenor. '''Camera Flash: '''In The Picnic and The Greatest, Peepers attacks him. Wander easily uses his camera to hurt his eyes and defeat Peepers, causing him to complain about his eye. '''Orbal juice: '''He uses Orbal juice so he and Sylvia can fly and breath in space in continuous episodes (The Good Deed, The Pet, The Bad Guy). '''Brains: '''While Wander may not be smart to realize when he's in serious danger or tell that Lord Hater and Peepers are evil doers he does know how to get rid of the Troll, who was pestering the Goats from the planet of Baaaa-Hala, by ignoring him and doing nothing agressive towards him when he insults him, knowing well that if he does the troll would grow more bigger and stronger. '''The Power Of Love: '''In The Egg, Wander uses something called "The Power Of Love" to help him carry the egg back to it's nest as an alternative of physical strength... which ultimately gets him nowhere. '''Hat: '''Wander's hat contains lots of useful items but only gives you what you need and not what you want. '''Singing: Wander is shown to be an excellent singer and is shown to sing at many times. He also plays a variety of musical instruments, mostly his trademark banjo. Category:Protagonists